1. Technical Field
The present invention relates camera modules, and particularly to a camera module for a portable electronic apparatus, such as a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant or etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are generally installed in mobile telephones, personal digital assistants or other portable electronic apparatuses to record the memorable moments due to their convenience and practicality. The designs of the camera modules have evolved toward lightweight and compactness tendency, so have the currently popular digital camera modules.
A digital camera generally includes a base, a lens, an image sensor and a motor. The image sensor is either a charge coupled device (CCD) sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, and is controlled by a central processing unit (CPU) installed on a printed circuit broad (PCB) arranged under the base of the digital camera. The motor includes a permanent magnet mounted around the lens and coils located adjacent to the magnet. Two pins are integrally formed at a side of the base and face the PCB. Ends of the coils firstly are wound on the pins, and then electrically connected to the PCB. The PCB provides an electric current to the coils to establish an alternating magnetic field. The magnet interacts with the alternating magnetic field established by the coils to drive the lens to move telescopically until the image is fully in focus.
However, the pins formed on the base is generally made of plastic. The pins cannot electrically connect the coils to the print circuit broad directly. A flexible flat cable (FFC) is further needed to electrically connect the ends of the coils to the PCB. Due to the compact requirement for the camera module, it is not easy to connect the FFC to the coils and the PCB, which causes production and assembly of the camera to be slowly, costly and awkward.